The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for studying a reaction pattern of a cell or cell aggregates, for instance cancer cells, by microscopy and with a high time resolution, during current perfusion (medium flowing by the cells) with at least one test medium in a liquid state, for instance containing cytotoxic drugs.
To date, cancer patients are usually treated with cytotoxic drugs according to specific programs of treatment. These programs are based on previous knowledge regarding the therapeutical spectrum of the drug or combination of drugs. The dosage and the type of drugs administered are often modified based on the rate of cancer proliferation in the patient. There may however be a considerable delay in valuable time before the dose or dosage of drugs may be modified since modification is based on the observed rate of cancer proliferation in the patient. There exists therefore a demonstrated need for an advancement in the art of determining the effect of drugs and drug dosages on a cell or cell aggregates.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for studying a reaction pattern of a cell or cell aggregates.
It is another object of the present invention to study the response of cells or cell aggregate to different cytotoxic drugs outside the body of the patient to determine an optimum combination of cytotoxic drugs for the treatment of the patient.
It is a further object of the present invention to study the response of a cell or cell aggregates to different cytotoxic drugs over a minimal period of time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for a high time resolution study of a reaction pattern of at least a cell or cell aggregates by light transmission microscopy during perfusion by different media.
The present invention is directed toward a method and apparatus of studying a reaction pattern of a cell or cell aggregates wherein the cell or cell aggregates are introduced into a small space in a perfusion chamber which is separated from a remaining, larger space in the chamber by a slide wherein the larger space functions as a reservoir for the perfusion medium. The cell or cell aggregates are then perfused with a control medium which is introduced into the larger space by a sucking means at the same time as the normal motility and reaction pattern of the cell or cell aggregates in the control medium is studied by microscopy and recorded by means of photometry, photography, and/or video recording. The sucking means is stopped and at the same time the control medium is drained from the larger space of the chamber. A test medium is then added to the larger space of the chamber. The sucking means is then restarted and the control medium in the small space is sucked out of said space, and a straight interface of test medium will simultaneously be sucked into the small space without mixing with the control medium, for reaction with the cell or cell aggregates. During the subsequent perfusion of the cell or cell aggregates it is possible to rapidly and with a high time resolution study the motility and reaction pattern of the cell or cell aggregates in the test medium by means of microscopy and record the reaction pattern by means of photometry, photography, or video. The photometry, photography, or video recordings may be studied by a computerized image processor, whereby information regarding cell shape, cell size, cell motility, cell death, cell fluorescence, etc. is obtained.
According to the present invention it is possible to determine an optimum combination of cyto-toxic drugs for treatment of the patient upon the onset of a disease. The method and apparatus of the present invention safely determine an abnormal motility and reaction pattern of the cell or cell aggregates during perfusion with a test medium, following perfusion with a control medium wherein a straight or well defined interface of test medium and control medium washes away the control medium.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying drawings.